Legend of Zelda: The Fall of Hyrule
by Bocere
Summary: Hundreds of years after Twilight Princess, a new evil seeks to control the three pieces of the Tri-Force and will go to any lengths to get it, even if it means reviving the King of Evil, Ganondorf, himself. Rated T for violence


Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, understand? Good, now I don't have to repeat myself every chapter! (lolI'mlazy)

.

Sorcerer's Keep, Somewhere in Hyrule Field

The Sorcerer's Keep was a large stone castle standing just south of Castle Town, to the normal passerby; it seemed to be crafted from a single, large stone. But upon further inspection, you would discover the stones are actually fused together by magic. The Sorcerer's Keep is home to an elite group of mages known as "Hyrule's Guardians", their job is to watch for strange activity among monsters, the presence of dark magic and the activation of the Triforce of Power. If one was detected, it would only mean trouble for the kingdom.

The Keep's highest authority on monster behavior, Eotenbana, hurried through the great stone halls of the Keep, he eventually made it to the main chamber, several of mages were talking in small groups scattered around the large, richly decorated room, the Head Sorcerer of the Keep, Tolucan, stood at the other end of the room, looking out of a window over looking the field.

"S-sir" Started Eotenbana, The Head Sorcerer was an intimidating figure, he was taller then most of the other mages and his heavy black and red robes made him look even bigger, "I-it appears t-that a large group of creatures has assembled outside of a small village, lead by what appears to a man in a cloak…"

Tolucan turned around calmly "Where?" he was not concerned, monster attacks on villages were common and easy to handle, though the cloaked figure was an odd addition.

"I believe the name of the village was 'Wolf Den', sir"

The Head Sorcerer's eyes widened as soon as the name was spoken, "Send a message to the War-Mages, We need their best!" He then pointed to a younger wizard, "You, I need you to go to Castle Town and contact the Hylian Knights, we need them as well!" He pointed to another, "You, ready my horse, I need to there"

Unknown to them, there was another listening, the apprentice war-mage Sheik, who had been listening from behind a stone pillar. He snuck into the halls, turning several corners and descending countless stair cases, deciding that it might be a good idea to go back to Castle Town.

"And where are you going Sheik?" The voice belonged to another War-Mage apprentice, but a much older one

"I was…er...I mean…"

The elder apprentice sighed, "Sneaking out again Sheik? I'm amazed that you haven't been caught by one of the master mages yet…"

The older mage looked at Sheik, the young boy had always been different then the other apprentices. His face was always covered by a mask and had a strange tendency to sneak out at random times, the other apprentices of the Keep had many theories about where he went when we left. Some claimed the small boy was receiving secret training or looking for some ancient artifact, while others thought he might secretly be giving information to the enemy, telling the monsters, or maybe even Ganondorf himself, secret information on the Keep's plans. But when asked about it, the young mage would simply say "It is my own business, if I wanted you to know what I was doing, you wouldn't be asking" before heading off to do whatever task he had been assigned.

"Well, where ever you're going, you can't go there now," the apprentice grabbed Sheik's arm and began walking towards the stables, "We just received orders to assist the War-Mages, we're heading out"

Earlier that day, Wolf Den

Wolf Den was a small village, consisting of a few houses and a small shop; it was surrounded by a forest to one side and Hyrule Field to the other, a small stream ran through the village. In the center of the village stood a statue of a howling wolf, the mark of the legendary hero that had founded it hundreds of years ago. The hero had banished a mysterious darkness from Hyrule, no one in town knew the full story, and it is said that only the royal family and Hyrule's Guardians knew it.

In honor of the anniversary of the founding of village, a sword fighting tournament was to be held, and of course, the hero's own descendent was the star attraction. The hero's descendent, named Link, had never some much as touched a sword, how they expected him to fight in a tournament was beyond him.

"Hey!" called one of the competitors, a wealthy man; his sword was ornately decorated so that it resembled the Master Sword, though even to someone who had never seen the master sword looked at it, it was an obvious fake, "You're the hero's kid right?"

Link nodded, used to being called that, "Yes, why?"

The man laughed, slightly annoyed, "Why? Well duh, this _is_ a _sword_ fighting competition"

"B-but I-"

"Stop complaining kid" the man handed him a sword that would have looked like a large dagger to an adult, "I've challenged you, don't back out"

Link stared at the weapon, slightly confused, when the man swung his sword down. Without thinking, Link quickly blocked, pushing back the attacking sword. The man frowned, not expecting such a quick response, then he swung again and again, but every swung was met with a block by the small boy. During one of those blocks, Link pushed back, making the man lose his balance and fell down.

Link looked at him, amazed by his sudden skill with a weapon he has never used. Before Link could say anything, someone screamed and soon everyone was shouting, running in random directions. The man quickly jumped to his feet and ran. Link turned around.

Monsters. Monsters were running towards the city. The ones upfront were Bokoblins, strange dark blue creatures, armed with either clubs or strange swords. Their job seemed to be to raid buildings. They knocked down doors and ran instead, but strangely, they did not steal anything, and those who did were shot by the group behind them. This group consisting of smaller creatures, Bulblins, they were almost completely covered in clothing, their only exposed areas being the eyes, the hands and the feet, wielding bows with flaming arrows, some mounted on top of large boar like creatures, the others on foot. Their job was to burn the buildings the first creatures raided.

Link didn't know what to do, if he hid in a building, the monsters would find him. He could run, but where would he go?

So it was decided, Link, descendent of The Hero Chosen by the Gods, would stand up and fight

...

Hmm…it's been along time since I wrote like this, so it's probably not very good…oh well, let's hope I get better! The battle begins next chapter!


End file.
